Bats are People Too (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Bats are People Too", Season 3, episode 13, 103rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop Got Scared by a Bat Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Pop: Wait till we tell everyone about this! Pip: Yeah! They're not gonna believe it! Bear: But guys, It's just a... Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear! Being Different, We're All Different {The word "Different" appears below.} Bear: Different. (When I open my door in the morning, I like to sniff around and talk to the sun Some people look at me funny but I don't care 'cause it's kind of fun and maybe you like to do some things A little differently from all your friends Well, don't you fret about what they might think what makes you smile is what counts in the end.) We're All Different, you and me Whoa, you know it's true and it's okay to be Different It's okay to try something new It doesn't matter that We're Different Yeah, it's all the same to me If it's all the same to you (Yeah, okay, we have our differences in the Big Blue House We don't always see eye-to-eye Hey, with a lemur and two bears, two otters and a mouse Sometimes we don't know whether to laugh or cry And someday you might find if you just keep on going at your own pace The way you're Different might be the difference that makes the world a better place and then we'll sing:) We're All Different, you and me Whoa, you know it's true and it's okay to be Different It's okay to try somethin' new It doesn't matter that We're Different Yeah, it's all the same to me If it's all the same to you And I love you though you're Different Yeah, it's all the same to me if it's all the same to you A Monster? {Cut to: Kitchen} Ojo: Bear: {He and Ojo take deep breaths inside and out.} Ojo: Bear: A monster? Through the window? Bear: Um, Yeah. Tutter: Later!' '(Tutter scurries inside and slams the door) Bear: But Tutter, there's nothing to be... afraid of. Meeting Benny {Cut to: Attic} Bear: Hello? Discussion Bat Dance Bear tells Tutter about Benny / Luna tells him about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Luna: Bats have always been good friends to me because we both Bear and Luna: come out at night! Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts